Diaphragms for diaphragm pumps are often made by a stamping or injection molding process. A diaphragm pump has a piston and a wobble plate, and screws are often used to keep the diaphragm sandwiched between the piston and the wobble plate. The mounting holes on the diaphragm for such screws often create leak paths when the screws lose their clamping force. When pumping liquid gets through these holes, it can reach behind the diaphragm and get into the bearing and motor, possible causing the pump to fail. The average life span of such diaphragm pumps ranges from approximately 500 to 1000 hours, and the root causes of failure of such pumps is often problems associated with fluid leaking past the diaphragm.
What is needed is a way of mounting a diaphragm to a wobble plate in a diaphragm pump so as to make less it likely that the fluid being pumped will ever leak past the diaphragm.